


Little Wolf

by DaisyCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Teddy celebrates Halloween with Harry and Andromeda. An out take after the war.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Little Wolf

Harry Potter sat, watching his godson run around the room in his costume. Andromeda Tonks sat with him, flipping through a picture book they had made together.

It was ironic, really, that little three year old Teddy Lupin would choose to dress up as a wolf for Halloween. When Teddy told people proudly that he was a wolf, they had laughed, explaining that his father was a werewolf. Teddy would nod along after the first three times, similar to what Harry himself did with the, 'you have your mother's eyes,'.

"Grandma, Uncle Harry," Teddy called out. "Can we go trick-or-treating now?"

Andromeda looked at her grandson, shaking her, reminded of her daughter. "In a minute my Little Wolf," she said. "Did you not want to wait for Victoria?"

Teddy bounced up and down, hopping over to her. "Huhun, huhun."

"Then you'll have to wait for the Weasley to get here," Harry said.

Inside number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the wounds of the past war were healed, and the occupants celebrated the death of Lord Voldemort. Took a chance to be normal through the grief that still lingered, especially on days like these. The day someone special had died.

But they had laid their respect to the fallen and moved on.


End file.
